All That I Am
by rita louise evans
Summary: Sequel to She's in love set three months later, will Jeff finally get to tell Trish how he feels before she marries Eric. Song fic please review and tell me what you think


**Prologue **

Set three months after she's in love will Jeff finally get to tell Trish how he feels before she marries Eric.

**All that I am**

Matt went over to see Jeff because he hadn't been out of his house for a week.

"Jeff get up" Matt said.

"What's the point" Jeff said.

"Jeff come on bro you need to get out you can't stay he forever" Matt said.

"Why not" Jeff said.

"Because I won't let you, you're coming with me even if I have to drag you" Matt said.

"I'd love to see you try" Jeff said.

"Jeff come on why don't you just tell her how you feel" Matt said.

"I can't she's marrying someone else" Jeff said.

"But if you don't tell her she will marry this man not knowing how you feel about her" Matt said.

"Matt when Trish left me it was hard for me but I knew that I had to let her go so she could sort herself out, but I never expected her to fall in love with someone else, but she did and no she's happy so how can I tell her that I love her and need her" Jeff said.

"Jeff how do you know she's happy" Matt asked.

"I see it in her eyes it's that same look she had when we first got together" Jeff said.

"Well Jeff I can't make you tell her but if you don't tell her you'll regret it" Matt said.

When Matt left he thought about what Matt said and he knew deep down Matt was right but he just didn't know how to tell her.

On the day of the wedding Matt and Amy came over.

"Jeff come let's go" Matt said.

"I'm not going" Jeff said.

"Jeff you have to she's expecting you to come" Amy said.

"I'm sorry but I can't, how can I watch her marry someone else" Jeff said.

"Jeff if you don't go it would hurt her, Jeff you're her best friend how could you do that to her" Amy said.

"Amy you don't understand" Jeff said.

"Jeff I understand you love her, but you won't tell her how you feel, Jeff you're a coward when she left you, you let her go and when she comes back and tells you she's in love with someone else you do nothing, then she tells you she's getting married and you do nothing" Amy said.

"Amy there was no need for that" Matt said.

"No Matt she's right I am a coward I should have stopped Trish leaving, and I should have told her I still loved her when she came back and I should stop this wedding but I can't" Jeff said.

"Why not" Amy said.

"Because she's moved on she's getting married to someone else so it's obvious she doesn't love me" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm sorry but I gotta go I'm her maid of honor" Amy said.

"That's ok Amy" Jeff said.

"Amy I'm gonna stay here with Jeff" Matt said.

"Matt you can't you've got to come" Amy said.

"Amy I have to stay here tell Trish I'm sorry" Matt said.

"Ok Matt but this isn't right you're both supposed to be her best friends and you're not going to her wedding" Amy said and left.

When Amy got to Trish's place Trish was getting ready.

"Hi Trish so how are you feeling" Amy said.

"I'm fine where's Matt and Jeff" Trish asked.

"I'm sorry Trish but they can't make it" Amy said.

"Ok what's wrong, Jeff been acting funny for weeks and now him and Matt are not coming to my wedding" Trish said.

"I'm sorry Trish but I don't know" Amy lied but she couldn't tell Trish the real reason that was up to Jeff to tell her.

"That's ok Amy it's obvious Jeff doesn't love me otherwise he'd be here" Trish said.

"Maybe it's because he loves you that he can't be here" Amy said.

"Amy I don't think so if he loved me he would have let me go and he would be here telling me he loved me and needed me and he would stop me marrying Eric" Trish said crying.

"Trish hold up you still love Jeff why don't you tell him and why are you marrying Eric when you don't love him" Amy said.

"Amy I never said I don't love Eric it's just that I don't love him the way I love Jeff" Trish said.

"Trish you can't marry him if you still love Jeff it would never last" Amy said.

"Amy I can and I will" Trish said.

"Trish I'll be back in a minute" Amy said.

"Ok Amy" Trish said.

Then Amy went outside and rang Matt on his cell phone.

"Matt you need to get Jeff to the church Trish still loves him you have to make him see that he needs her you can't let him know that she loves him he needs to do this without knowing how she feels" Amy said.

"Ok Amy I'll try but what if he won't" Matt said.

"He will I know he will" Amy said.

"How do you no that" Matt said.

"Because he loves her the way I love you" Amy said.

"Amy I love you too" Matt said hanging up.

"Matt who was that" Jeff said.

"That was Amy she was just ringing to see if you've changed your mind about coming" Matt said.

"Well Matt I haven't" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff but if you love her why won't you tell her" Matt asked.

"Matt I do love her I'll always love her" Jeff said.

"Then you have to tell her and if you won't I will you can't let her marry him not knowing how you feel about her" Matt said.

"Matt you can't tell her" Jeff said.

"You know what Jeff Amy was right you are a coward, you don't deserve her she needs a real man not a little boy" Matt said.

"Matt that's not true" Jeff said.

"Yes it is if it wasn't you wouldn't be sitting here now you would be going to that church telling her you loved her and wanted to be with her more than anything in this world" Matt said.

"Matt you're right but I'm too late" Jeff said.

"No Jeff you're not you've still got twenty minutes to get there and I'll ring Amy and get her to stall until we get there" Matt said.

Then they got into Jeff's car and Jeff drove them to the church he was driving so fast he could have got stopped for speeding. When they got to the church Jeff got out a ran to the doors and he heard the wedding song so he thought he'd wait there was something he needed to do and he couldn't do it with the song on.

"Jeff what are you waiting for" Matt said coming up behind him.

"You'll see" Jeff said.

When the song finished he went in quietly and then he saw the lady at the front of the church she had a microphone.

"Excuse me miss but would you mind if I borrowed this I've got something I want to say to the bride" Jeff said.

"Oh ok" the lady said handing him the mic.

Then he started singing, All that I am by Joe it was their song.

**No no no no… **

**Check it**

**I can't buy you fancy rings **

**Or all the expensive things you're used to baby **

**No trips around the world no diamonds or pearls**

**To give to you, baby **

**But what I've got to give is more precious **

**Than you'll ever know **

**My deepest inner feelings, my heart and sole**

**Cause all that I am, is a man in love with you **

**Oh yeah **

**Cause all that I am is a man, whose heart is true **

**A man in love with you**

**Oh baby**

**Oh girl, yeah yeah**

**Girl I know you're not blind **

**Cause when I look in to your eyes, You meet me half way **

**Yes you do**

**Just accept me as I am**

**Try to understand, that I want you always **

**Just give me the chance **

**And I'll show you the world my love**

**Yeah yeah **

**My deepest inner feelings, my heart and sole**

**Cause all that I am, is a man in love with you **

**Oh yeah **

**Cause all that I am is a man, whose heart is true **

**A man in love with you**

**Denying all you aren't **

**I know you have your doubts about me**

**Just put them all aside**

**And follow where your heart leads**

**Cause all that I am is a man who loves you **

**ooooh**

**All that I am is a man whose heart is true oh baby yeah**

**Cause all that I am is a man who loves you **

**Oh baby**

**A man in love with you**

**yeah yeah yeah**

**ooooh**

**yeah yeah **

**ooooh yeah **

**A man in love with you**

Trish knew it was Jeff the second he started singing but she waited until he finished.

"Jeff what are you doing here" Trish asked crying.

"I'm here to tell you I love you and need you, I was an idiot to let you go can you please forgive me for not fighting for us" Jeff asked.

"Yes Jeff of cause I forgive you I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

Then Eric walked up to them.

"I'm sorry Eric I can't marry you I don't love you the way I love Jeff and you deserve someone who loves you the way I love Jeff" Trish said.

"That's ok Trish I hope everything works out for you I think I'll move back to Canada" Eric said and left.

"Trish will you marry me" Jeff asked.

"Yes Jeff of cause I'll marry you" Trish said then she kissed him and everyone clapped and cheered.

Jeff now knew that if you take a risk you can have everything you've ever wanted, he had his dream job and wife what more could he ask for.

The End please review and tell me what you think


End file.
